Wardrobe Problems
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Mukuro switches places with Chrome, but there's a little problem he forgets about and Tsuna's mentally scarred. [Warnings: Crack, Cross-dressing]


**Summary: **Mukuro switches places with Chrome, but there's a little problem he forgot about, and Tsuna is mentally scarred.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I can dream, though… *sighs in the corner of the room*

**A/N:** *griiiin* I wonder why this hasn't happened in canon? Oh, and this is set prior to the Shimon arc – Mukuro hasn't been freed from Vendice yet. And thanks to Ducks R Evil for giving this idea to me!

Beta'd by Ducks r Evil

**Wardrobe Problems**

Tsuna was doing his maths homework when _he_ appeared. The only warning he received was a sudden spike of his hyper intuition and then his room started to be flooded with tendrils of mist. Then came the laugh that should have been ridiculous, but instead, sent chills down his spine.

"Kufufufufu…"

Tsuna's head snapped up and his grip on the pencil tightened. Abandoning the half finished drawing of a tuna fish (he had done rather well, he _had _spent his whole study period on it) and noticed the mist. The mist thickened and Tsuna gulped slightly as his neck prickled. He turned around to face the door.

A figure started to become visible and Tsuna winced. No doubt, Mukuro was at his house to convince him to surrender his body to him _again_. It could take _hours._

The mist finally dissipated, sliding under the doorway and through the open window into the cloudy day, revealing the not-so-mystery guest and Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Tsuna didn't know it he wanted to laugh or cry.

_What was Mukuro wearing?_

Mouth dry, Tsuna opened it only to have it close shut again.

The illusionist smiled a Cheshire grin.

"Miss me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the words were playful, almost suggestive.

On any other occasion, Tsuna probably would have either blushed, stuttered or both. Instead, he continued to stare are Mukuro, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

This made the illusionist smile even wider.

"Are you so surprised by my visit? Really, the quicker you give up your body to me, you won't need to worry anymore…"

Tsuna just kept on staring.

"Speechless, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kufufu…I didn't know you were so in awe of me…"

The words seemed to shake Tsuna out of the daze he had been in.

"I-I'm not-" Tsuna cut himself off when Mukuro started moving forward, seemingly unaware of how much thigh he was showing.

"Kufufu…don't lie to yourself, now, why don't you just give up? You know I will possess your body one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Somehow, Tsuna didn't find himself as scared or nervous as he was supposed to be. Maybe it was due to the fact that Mukuro was _wearing a skirt_.

Before Mukuro could launch into one of his longwinded speeches of why Tsuna should hand over possession of his body (not that Tsuna ever would, he couldn't fathom why Mukuro kept on trying to convince him it was a good idea), Tsuna was finally coherent enough to say something.

"M-mukuro…"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro leaned forward languidly, and if there had been something to lean on at that moment, Tsuna had no doubt that he would be leaning on it. He supposed it was the illusionist's vanity and pride that motivated him to posture in such a way. Maybe that was why he wore such an atrocious pineapple hairstyle. It just begged for attention. Not to mention strange stares.

Wincing a little at what he was going to say next, Tsuna hesitantly ventured the question that had been preying on his mind ever since Mukuro had set foot in his room.

"Um…why are you dressed like Chrome-chan?" Finally. It was out there.

A mildly annoyed expression entered Mukuro's face.

"It should be said that my dear Chrome dresses like me," Mukuro sniffed indignantly.

Tsuna stared at Mukuro in shock. Mukuro had always been rather vain for a man, but this was completely unexpected.

"S-so…you…like c-cross-dressing?" he immediately regretted voicing his question.

A pregnant silence.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Then a thought seemed to hit him, "Oh, kufufu, what a strange hobby to have, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Tsuna was left speechless. Did Mukuro really not know what he was wearing? And what was he accusing Tsuna of?

Struggling to find some way to convey his thoughts into words, Tsuna ended up just gesturing helplessly at Mukuro's body.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes creased slightly before looking down.

Another awkward silence ensued.

"S-so…?" Tsuna said timidly, breaking the silence.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tsuna's head and he shifted in his seat.

But Mukuro just continued to stare uncomprehendingly down at his body, as if noticing what he had been dressed in for the first time.

The expression on his face was something that Tsuna had thought he never would see on his face. Utter shock.

Slowly, hesitantly, Mukuro's ungloved fingers reached down and pulled at the skirt that barely reached past mid-thigh. As if disbelieving, his hands moved further up to the flimsy jacket that scarcely covered his torso, leaving his belly-button showing.

Apparently Mukuro hadn't known that he had been wearing the Kokuyo uniform. Or rather, the _female_ version.

Tsuna watched curiously as Mukuro abruptly looked up and caught sight of Tsuna.

Wide eyes watched as the mist guardian started to perspirate and – _was Mukuro blushing – _mist enveloped the room and Tsuna was left alone in his room.

_What had just happened?_

The next time Tsuna saw Chrome, curiously enough, she was wearing pants.

**A/N: **Lol, yeah, I think I totally failed at the humour thing. I was going good at the start, but then just kinda lost motivation. So yeaaah. But, yay for reading this! :D

Please tell me what you think!

REVIEW!


End file.
